With Help From A Sorcerer
by LittleMissUnPerfect
Summary: When Arthur leaves to inspect his kingdom he meets a someone almost... well, magical with a hate for Pendragons. But, when Uther gets poisoned and there is only one way to save his life, Arthur soon changes his views. And with Arthur never leaving Merlin's side, who will help?
1. Chapter 1

_**First fan-fic! Have had a few things online but I always think my writing is terrible, please tell me it**__**'s not! **_

_**Hope you enjoy! I do change some things and it all makes perfect sense in my mind but if I forget to tell you something…. Put it in your review and I'll explain :D**_

Arthur had been sent off by Uther to inspect some of the villages close to the borders of the kingdom to see if the quality of life was up to scratch and if any changes had to be made. He would go to three villages and stay at each for one week, gathering information from the local people. It was barely midday and already Arthur and Merlin were approaching their first stop, Anradin.

"So, Merlin," Arthur began as he watched Merlin tie the horses to a tree branch. "Your job is to talk to people. This might be something you're not half-bad at." He laughed as Merlin tripped over a tree root and toppled backwards, hitting the forest floor. Merlin scowled at Arthur and heaved two of the saddle bags onto his back and tried to stand straight, which nearly resulted in him toppling back over. "What exactly am I supposed to talk about?" Merlin wheezed. He wasn't the strongest of folk. "Just ask what this place is like. What needs to be changed and what's bad about this place or the way it's run." Arthur took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Right." Merlin replied, swinging his third bag over one of his shoulders. "Go find us a place to stay. I'll starting have a chat with some locals." Arthur ordered. Merlin now had four bags. He had one for his clothes, one for Arthur's, one for general things like Arthur's book for writing about each village and finally the biggest and heaviest bag; Arthur's armor. "No-one will tell _Prince _Arthur the truth, you know." Merlin mumbled as he staggered away. "Shut up, Merlin."

Once Merlin had left, Arthur just stood and looked about, taking in the atmosphere. Soon his eyes rested on a girl not too far away from him sitting on a log with her head in her hands. Everyone seemed to be ignoring her. Arthur supposed he should see what was wrong. He watched over to her, half-hoping someone else would reach her first. He sat on the log next to her. "So, what's wrong?" He accidentally blurted out. Mentally panicked but keeping calm on the outside Arthur ignored that fact he'd been so forward and waited for a response. "My father, my brother, they're-" Then she burst out and buried her face in Arthur's chest. He awkwardly and uncomfortably put his arms around her, trying to offer some comfort until she stopped crying.

"Sorry, i-it's just that my brother r-ran away and m-my fa-father was executed this morning, I've just been told. Knights from Camelot came and took them away yesterday, another came back and told me they were dead about an hour ago." She sniffed and wiped an escaping tear from her cheek. Arthur sighed, "What did they do?" He asked, knowing there was an execution in Camelot just before he and Merlin left. His father just told him the man were sorcerers and Arthur learned no more. "Nothing." She said whispered. "Absolutely nothing!" Arthur was confused. She told him their story.

Her father, Tom had become very, very ill and it was almost certain that he would die. She and her brother could not bear it; they would have done anything for him to get better. And they did. Liam, her brother, learned a single spell, one to heal their father. It worked, but someone told the king that Tom from Anradin had used magic, so had his son. Tom was taken away to be executed he hadn't had the courage to do what Liam did. Liam left. He ran, far away only for a few years then he would return, under a different name so as not to be detected. "Those Pendragons are filth! My family was innocent!" She shouted, though it was muffled by her hands. Arthur thought for a moment. Magic was evil, sorcerers were evil; perhaps her brother did other things, worse things? "You shouldn't have used magic, you know. Magic is evil, sorcerers are evil." Arthur thought aloud. They girl recoiled spoke coldly, "Magic is like a sword; the sword itself is neutral, it is the one who wields it who decides its purpose. My father taught me that. Uther will never change my mind." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes for the last time, it seemed she was out of tears for the time being. "Not that I want to kill him, that would make me just as much of a monster that he is." She sighed a very long, tired and sad sigh. She shook her head to clear her mind. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be telling you my life story. I never even asked your name."

"Pr-" He stopped himself, this girl hated the Pendragons. It was probably not a great idea to be Prince Arthur right now. Plus, there was research to be done and he supposed Merlin might have been right. He wasn't sure if anyone would tell _Prince _Arthur that his father was doing a bad job of running his kingdom. Not if they knew what stubborn King Uther was like. So maybe, just maybe, Merlin was onto something. "Arthur. What's yours?" He took her hand and kissed it.

"Gwen."

_**So, did you like? Please review if you did so I know I wasn**__**'t half bad at this writing thing. Thanks a million! Next update soon if I get one good review, that's all I need to motivate me! Please, be that one. :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I got so busy, and then I lacked motivation and then I got a dog and one thing after the other so Sorry!**_

_**And erm, I need credit for this, sorry… It's a fatal flaw.**_

_**But I thought of this BEFORE they killed off Uther. If you don't believe me, well I can't prove it soo…. Oh well **_

**In Camelot….**

Uther awoke. He was still sitting at the table in his chambers, he had fallen asleep whilst he tried to eat. He didn't have much on an appetite these days. The plate of food was gone, though. The serving boy must have taken it away. He scanned around the room for any signs of another person. Spotting Arthur's glove sitting on the table, he got up and left to return it to him.

It wasn't until Arthur was lying in his bed half asleep did he think of that poor girl that he had met earlier in the day. He had been busy, looking around the farm used to supply the town's food, it was well kept and had plenty of livestock, but the farmer had said that a little more support during the winter would have been great as many animals died and crops simply wouldn't grow. Arthur had 'accidentally' left out what the farmer had said when he mentioned needing help. He had said, "We needed his help. He would not give it. So you can tell that bloody King of yours that three people died during winter. One of them only five years old. Their blood is on his hands." It wasn't very well received.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. "Get in here." He heard Merlin grumble to himself before walking in with heavy footsteps. Merlin was just as tired as Arthur. "I need you to go on a message for me."

"It's late." Merlin replied, looking out the window into the barley light village. The sun was setting and the only light was faint orange glow from the last of the sun.

"I'm well aware of that Merlin, thank you, I _can_ see." Arthur rolled his eyes, "You need to go into the village, find someone named, Gina? Jen? No, no Geraldine, Gwen, Gwen!" He thought aloud. "Find a girl named Gwen, make sure she's ok. Get her some flowers or something." He tossed a coin to Merlin, who was still protesting.

"You want me to go out in the dark and cold to find a girl without any idea where she lives?" Merlin yawned, the day had worn him out.

"I'm glad you understand." Arthur sighed. "Be quiet when you come back." He threw the sheets over him and blew out the candle, ending the argument.

Merlin first went to the market, which he only knew of because he'd passed it to get to the farm. The last merchants were just packing up. Luckily, one was selling wooden jewelry. Merlin decided this was a fine gift for someone that Arthur had just met. He picked a pretty strung-up pendant with a swirling pattern carved into the wood. It cost him less than half of what Arthur had given him, so he bought a rose as well. He hoped this girl, 'Gwen' would be happy with it.

"Excuse me," He asked a passer-by. "Do you know where I could find a girl named Gwen?" The old lady eyed up the rose in his hand and gave him a questioning look. "Gwen has a man in her life, thank you." She said curtly.

"Wh- Oh, no. No, it's not like that." Merlin put the rose into his pocket. "I'm just seeing if she's ok, I'm on a message for…. a friend." Merlin replied hastily.

"Oh," She said, "My apologies, young man. I live by her, follow me." And he did.

Merlin followed the old woman until they reached a small cluster of cottages, "Gwen lives in there." She pointed to the closest one. "Goodnight." Merlin thanked her and made for the cottage. As he passed her window he heard a cry, when he looked in to see what had happened, he saw a knife hovering right above her bare feet. She sighed and plucked the knife out of the air. Unfortunately, she turned her head a little too far to the left to see Merlin staring into her window.

Merlin didn't know what to do. Run? Go in? Run? Help her? Run? Tell Arthur? _No. _That was one thing he knew he wouldn't ever do. She was like him, she practiced magic. Gwen had come out of the cottage and made Merlin's choice for him. She dragged him by the arm inside. "Who are you?" She asked, sounding scared.

"I'm Merlin." He replied. She pushed him against the back of the chair he was sitting on, "Don't worry, I won't tell." He added, with a wink. Her expression softened a little. She eyed him for a moment, thinking. "How can I be sure?" Her timid voice did not match the angry face.

"You-" Merlin stopped, he couldn't tell this stranger about his magic, no. He'd just have to wait and see what happened, "You can't." She eased off of his shoulders and turned away biting her lip. The silence was tangible. Merlin laced the string through his fingers and both that and the rose on the table. Suddenly, he just burst out with, "Arthur wants to know if you're ok?" As he does in awkward situations.

Gwen turned to face Merlin again. "What?" Merlin stuttered a little bit before replying to her, he was a little nervous but he was unsure why.

"Arthur says he spoke to you today," He said slowly, "He wanted to make sure you were okay. He sends the necklace and rose." Merlin gestured to the table.

"Oh well, tell him I'll be fine," She replied, "And thank you. Really, thank you."

"I'll pass that on," Merlin smiled.

"The second one was for you." She took his hands between hers and gave them a gentle squeeze added to her grateful smile. _My, _Merlin thought, _She is beatiful._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I don't have enough time during the week to write and I was away for September weekend. My free days are homework days and I have an essay due soon and then I can't be bothered writing cause I've used all of my brainpower so I re-watch Starkid productions! It's fun, look up starkid on youtube, now. Seriously. Well, after you read this, infact don't bother. Starkid's much better. Really. Go now. **

**Didn't go? Oh well, I guess you have to read this instead. Yes, it's a short one but I wanted to get SOMETHING up, I might manage another one tomorrow or Thursday but if not I'll definitely have one up Sunday night**

Uther, half drunk, stumbled to Arthur's chambers to return the missing glove when he remembered Arthur had left for his inspections. Disappointed, Uther went inside anyways. He always had his keys on him and even though it took a while to find the correct one to unlock Arthur's door, but somehow he managed. Uther dropped the glove on the table and took a huge gulp of the wine he held in his hand. The goblet fell from his hands. A thud echoed through the empty room and Uther hit the floor.

Merlin had already laid out all of Arthur's clothes (wondering why he'd wanted the armour with him), got dressed himself, cooked and ate breakfast and gave the room a quick tidy before Arthur had woken up.

Arthur, through sleepy eyes, watched Merlin drum his fingers idly on the desk whilst he was sitting, bored. "Morning," Arthur grumbled. That was new, Merlin was usually the first to welcome the new day. Merlin came out of his daze and his head snapped to Arthur, "Oh," Merlin tried to shake himself into his normal cheer, "Morning, Sire!" He yelled, "Welcome to the Waking World!" He pulled the sheets from Arthurs bed, threw the clothes he'd picked out to him (or more, _at _him) and skipped out of the door.

Arthur dismissed Merlin's strange behaviour, after all, it _was _Merlin. But, there was something on Merlin's mind. Gwen. Magic. Thoughts swirled in his head. He wanted to tell her, he really did but he couldn't. He couldn't tell anyone. He wished he could tell somebody about his talents but he couldn't risk it getting back to Arthur. He hated that part of him, he had to lie to his best friends and hide who he was. But, there was no point in feeling sorry for yourself, he thought. On with the day.

He and Arthur 'interviewed' a few of the people taking up the guise of travellers who planned to purchase a permanent home. They got more or less the same response from everyone, that the village was a great place to live during the summer but being so close to the mountains gave them plenty of snow and wind, winters were brutal and the king wasn't much help. Arthur, always taking careful notes, worded that part a little nicer.

Merlin made Arthur come along with him to the market. When Gaius discovered that he was going to Anradin, he insisted that Merlin pick up a few packs of _alfredag_, which, apparently, only grows midway on a mountain and can't be found in Camelot.

"Merlin, do you even have money?" Arthur groane, trailing behind his manservant.

"Erm,"Merlin began, " About that," He paused for a moment, "It's physician's equipment, it's coming out of the royal treasury so, you're paying." Merlin quickened his pace. Arthur upon seeing Merlin reach the stall halted and looked around. Among the faces in the crowd he spotted the tan skin and curly hair of Gwen.

"Gwen!" He called out, waving his arms. She looked frightened, Arthur didn't know why. She stayed where she was, nervously chewing on her lip. Arthur weaved through all of the people towards her, "Hello, Arthur." Gwen's voice shook a little but she did not look like she wanted to acknowledge it.

"Gwen, did Merlin?" There was no need to finish the question.

"Yes, he did." She fiddled with a wooden pendant around her neck. "Thank you very much for this," She beamed. Arthur smiled back, _nice choice Merlin. _He thought.

"I just hope you are better." Arthur piped. Gwen nodded.

"Of course," She replied, "People live, and then they die. I understand. Besides, there is work to be done and someone is going to have to do it. I must get back to my sewing, if you don't mind." She picked up a bundle of fabrics and a basket of food.

"Would you like any help?" Arthur asked, seeing her heavy load but she declined his 'gracious offer' and kept moving on. Arthur watched her leave. She sped through the people, not seeming to get in anyone's way. Arthur sighed, why did he feel so attactched to this woman? He knew so little of her but one thing was certain, she was gorgeous.

Arthur but he caught sight of her yellow dress catching up to Merlin. They talked for a few moments and she hugged him tightly. Well, more crushed him tightly due to what she carried but Merlin did his best to hug her back.

Arthur felt strangely jealous. Why should Merlin get all of the attention? He would never have even met Gwen if it wasn't for Arthur. He felt a little resentful towards Merlin, and then to himself. "Get over it, Arthur," He muttered, "You've known her a day and a half."

**And just out of curiosity, what age do you think I am? I've been told I look a different age from how I act and sound I different age from how I write. **


End file.
